A vehicle seat of the type mentioned in the introduction is known from DE 10 2008 012 714 B3. At both vehicle seat sides, the backrest has a backrest carrier which is articulated to the base structure so as to be able to be locked by means of a fitting, and a backrest structure, which is articulated to the associated backrest carrier by means of an articulation at each of the two vehicle seat sides and which can be locked to the backrest carrier by means of a locking device. At one vehicle seat side, a resilient unit is provided, comprising a pneumatic spring and an end stop for the pneumatic spring. The resilient unit is articulated to the base structure in a manner offset from the fitting and articulated to an arm of the backrest structure in a manner offset from the articulation.
The transition from the position for use into the non-use position is carried out by unlocking and pivoting the backrest structure in a forward direction and the backrest carrier in a backward direction. The pivoting backrest structure defines a pivot angle (relative to the backrest carrier). If the backrest structure reaches a specific pivot angle range, the resilient unit reaches the end stop thereof, so that the articulation locations of the resilient unit which is located in the end stop (and which thus forms a gear member), the articulation and the fitting temporarily define a four-bar mechanism which controls the kinematic system comprising the backrest carrier and the backrest structure, as long as the backrest structure is located in the specific pivot angle range. In the end phase of the transition into the non-use position, the temporary four-bar mechanism is neutralized again, and the kinematic system functions particularly as an uncontrolled two-bar mechanism.
DE 10 2004 014 605 B3 also discloses a vehicle seat which can be moved from a position for use into a non-use position. In this instance, there is provided in order to support this movement a compensation spring which is constructed, for example, as a leaf spring.